Survivors
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: Eventual CordeliaxLon'qu. Rating may go up in future chapters if necessary for violence. Prologue: 'It took all the Shepherds present to pry the two of them apart.'
1. Prologue: Support Rank F

_A/N 1: This is my first time uploading something Fire Emblem: Awakening related. This takes place at the start of chapter 7, where Cordelia first joins the Shepherds. Hopefully I managed to keep the characters in character._

_While I don't intend to deviate majorly from canon, I won't be following the established supports strictly, though you might see some of them popping up in some form or another. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

* * *

**Survivors**

**Prologue: Support Rank F**

* * *

"_Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!_"

* * *

Cordelia hadn't originally planned on assisting anyone in particular, having pushed her pegasus to its limit to reach the pass on time. Opting instead to hover out of range of the Plegian archers for the moment, the red-haired pegasus knight kept one eye on the horizon, watching for the enemy reinforcements she'd just warned Prince Chrom and his Shepherds about. Her position gave her a clear view of the battlefield, and of the various skirmishes unfolding between individual Shepherds and Plegians. Fortunately, despite their numerical disadvantage, the Shepherds hadn't taken any casualties.

_Thank the gods. _The pegasus knight unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. Too many good people had died today.

Her eyes fell upon one of the Shepherds on the front lines - a stoic, black-haired myrmidon. Either by accident or device, he had drifted _just_ out of position, enough for a group of Plegians to flood into the gap between him and his nearest comrade. The other axe-wielding Shepherd could do little more than shout a warning to him; surrounded on all sides with nothing but his sword, the myrmidon was surely doomed.

Images flashed through her mind's eye - getting separated from her fellow pegasus knights, everyone fighting desperately to stay alive. Watching them getting picked off one by one, falling by arrow, spell or blade. The squad leader waving her away, screaming at her to _live_, to warn the Exalt and everyone else about the dire situation, a distraction that would prove fatal -

She would not stand by and watch this time.

Adjusting her grip on the lance, the pegasus knight gritted her teeth, tightening her hold on both the weapon and the reins. A tap of her knees sent her mount into a steep dive, the wind howling in her wake, whipping her long hair behind her like a cloak of fire. The Plegians, their attention on the myrmidon, did not notice the pegasus knight until her mount slammed head-on into them, throwing one side of the square that surrounded the myrmidon into disarray. Cordelia's battle cry was an impassioned scream as she rammed her lance through an enemy warrior's body, chestplate and all. Shaking the corpse free, she turned in the saddle, stabbing a second warrior with the lance before ripping one of the javelins kept at her mount's side from its bindings and hurling it at a mage. He was in the midst of a spell when the weapon pierced his chest, the magical tome doing little to protect him against the projectile. She grunted in satisfaction as he fell, finishing off the warrior she'd wounded earlier.

"Over already?"

There was a sharp tug on her lance as a Plegian attempted to drag her off her mount, beefy hands gripping her weapon just under the tip. Scowling, Cordelia urged her mount forward, the beast's momentum sending the point of the lance into the soldier's chest. Another Plegian turned to engage her, raising his axe - the weapon fell limply to the ground as the myrmidon's strike nearly severed him in two. Over the falling body, she caught sight of the Shepherd whose defence she had come to, relief surging through her body as she realized he was uninjured.

His stoic visage abruptly crumbled; eyes widening, the myrmidon leapt towards her, tackling her armored form off her pegasus.

There was a moment of disorientation as she fell. Whilst the height wasn't great and her armor cushioned her somewhat, the impact still jarred every bone in her body. Her mount's distressed neighing reached her ears as a bolt of arcane lightning flashed overhead, missing the pegasus by inches. Without its rider to guide or calm it, the spell was enough to scare the animal skywards, effectively grounding the pegasus knight for the foreseeable future. Cordelia fumbled for her lance, the myrmidon's weight vanishing from her torso almost as soon as she noticed it. Just _where_ was that blasted thing?

An axe embedded itself in the blood-soaked ground inches from her leg, startling her into action. Lashing out with her foot, she felt her greave connect solidly with the Plegian's forehead, and the man crumpled to the dirt like a sack of potatoes. Cordelia pulled herself to her feet, hastily locating and snatching up her lance from where it had fallen, bringing it around just in time to parry a blow from another enemy soldier. Her senses felt as if they were amplified, every minute movement and detail of her foe clear to her as day; she had forgotten just how frightening - or _thrilling_ - close combat could be. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, the safety of the skies may as well have been a whole world away. There was nothing she could do but fight.

And lose herself to the fight she did.

Dodge, parry, strike, counterstrike. At some point of time her lance snapped in two, unable to withstand the rigors of prolonged close combat, and she switched to the dagger that hung at her belt. It was more of a tool than a weapon, but it would have to do - the Plegians were falling before her like stalks of wheat. Cordelia hardly took notice as the bodies continued to pile up, her armor now more red than silver. These dastards had annihilated her squad, and they would all pay.

"Blood for _blood_!" The pegasus knight snarled as a spray of the crimson liquid hit her in the face. She jerked the dagger free, breathing harsh and eyes alight with savage fury. Footsteps reached her ears and she spun, weapon poised and ready to strike. This time, however, a firm hand gripped her wrist like a vice, stopping the dagger inches from the man's chest.

"_Enough_, woman. Stay your hand."

Her eyes met those of the myrmidon she'd saved earlier. It was as if time had frozen and the world around them had vanished, leaving her to fix her full attention on the black-haired man. He definitely didn't appear or sound Ylissean, but that was all she could discern before he abruptly released her hand, taking the dagger with him. The myrmidon frowned as he eyed the metal stump that was once a blade (when did it break?), shaking his head as he discarded it. His gaze returned to her, intense, stern, calculating. Self-awareness blossomed in her chest as she struggled not to quail; she was suddenly aware of how much her body ached. For a moment, it was as if she was back at basic training again, lined up alongside her fellow pegasus knights for the commanding officer to examine after a grueling day of practice-

"You were fortunate this time. Lose your mind again, woman, and you might not live."

Something in her snapped as reality came crashing back down around her. Her fellow pegasus knights were dead. Her entire squad was dead, yet she lived. She was alone.

"...by the gods, who-"

"_You insane buffoon!_"

The next thing she knew, her fist had collided with the myrmidon's cheek. For the second time that day, his eyes widened, then narrowed as a furious snarl left his lips. Yet before he could contemplate the moralities of striking a member of the opposite sex, she had tackled him to the dirt, shouting curses and insults that were barely coherent and definitely not ladylike as she rained punches down upon his face. With a curse, he shoved her off of him, rolling to the side and to his feet, attempting to put some distance between them. Cordelia did not relent however, and promptly tackled him to the dirt once again.

It took all the Shepherds present to pry the two of them apart.

* * *

_A/N 2: Cordelia and Lon'qu attained support rank F! _

_Feel free to leave reviews and constructive criticism._

_~Blazing_


	2. 1: Grounded

_A/N 1: Thank you to everyone who've read and/or reviewed so far! Don't be shy if you're thinking about reviewing, every opinion counts! I've been really heartened by the response to this story thus far, it was better than I hoped. :D _

_Thanks to both TheDragonLover and carpfish for beta-reading this chapter over and providing input! _

_Important note at the end of the story. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

* * *

**Survivors**

**Chapter One: Grounded**

* * *

"_I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go._"

* * *

Cordelia was absolutely livid.

She should've been with Captain Phila and the other pegasus knights. Their task - escorting the Exalt back to the capital - may have sounded foolish, for they would be delivering themselves straight into enemy hands, but it was not their duty to question why. The pegasus knights had sworn an oath of loyalty, and they would uphold it even if it meant placing themselves in mortal danger or even giving their lives for the realm. They would perform their duties to the best of their abilities. They would follow their orders to the end.

But why did Captain Phila order her to remain with Prince Chrom and his Shepherds?

The redhead hadn't had a chance to voice her objections. Phila's tone had made it clear there would be no debate regarding the matter, and thus all she could do was hang her head and let one of the other Shepherds lead her away, the question still foremost in her mind. Lady Lissa had gone pale the moment the pegasus knight had stepped into the medical tent, and it didn't take her very long to realize why. Chrom's younger sister wasn't as battle-hardened as the others - the chilling sight of the pegasus knight, eyes red and puffy, armor covered in blood and gore, must have shook her to her very soul.

Ylisse's princess had directed her to the nearest empty bedroll and swiftly checked her over, murmuring a few healing spells whilst gripping her staff with a little more force than necessary. As soon as she was done, the younger woman excused herself, darting out of the tent faster than an arrow shot from a bow. The sounds of someone throwing up reached her ears soon after, and Cordelia couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the girl. War claimed not just lives but the innocence of children as well.

Left alone for the moment, the red-haired woman let her thoughts wander. Perhaps the captain's decision had stemmed from her actions during the previous battle - or rather, those after. Even if she had not personally witnessed the event, word would definitely have spread to her regarding the _brawl_. Cordelia was admittedly the aggressor in that fight; the myrmidon had surprisingly done little more than shield himself and shove her off of him each time she attempted to pin him down. Such conduct was hardly befitting for an enlisted soldier, let alone one of Ylisse's famed pegasus knights. She would not be surprised if Phila eventually informed her that this reassignment was a punishment of sorts, a substitute for a sentence in the detention barracks.

Thinking of that incident simply angered her further. Gritting her teeth, Cordelia slowly exhaled, willing the rage to leave her body with that breath. Her eyes went to her fists and she forced herself to unclench them, her mind screaming at her muscles to relax. A bucket of water being placed at her feet caught her attention, and she glanced up to meet the appraising gaze of a woman in the armor of a cavalier.

"You look like crap," the newcomer spoke, sitting down next to her. "This'll help. Just don't dump the whole bucket over your head. Your armor can wait."

The pegasus knight nodded her thanks, cupping her hands together and dipping them into the bucket. She splashed the lukewarm liquid over her face, letting out a small sigh, then swiftly scrubbed the drying blood from her cheek and jaw. When she was done, the once-clear liquid in the bucket had become translucent and pink.

"Name's Sully."

"Cordelia."

"I gotta say, you've got guts - and I don't mean what's probably on you. You've also got one heck of a right hand," Sully remarked, gingerly nursing a bruise on her cheek. Cordelia flushed; when the Shepherds had pulled her off of the myrmidon, she'd instinctively struggled against them, lashing out at anything within reach. Apparently, she'd gotten in a few extra blows.

"You have my deepest apologies," the pegasus knight bowed her head. "I was not myself."

"Don't worry about it. We all do stupid stuff in the heat of the moment sometimes." Sully stood and stretched. "Anyways, I'd best be going. Get'cha-self cleaned up and go see Frederick - I think you two know each other. He's the one in charge of all that logistical bullcrap. Seeya around, Cordelia."

With a parting nod, the cavalier departed the tent. Cordelia sighed, her eyes dropping down to her reflection in the water. Her eyes widened; she could've sworn she'd scrubbed off all the blood on her face earlier, so why was her face still bloody? Hastily dipping her hands in the water, she began cleaning her face once again, and then a third time just to be sure. She eyed her reflection, confusion and fear knotting her gut as a bloodied face stared back at her. _What manner of witchcraft is this?! _

The urge to hurl the bucket away washed over her. It took all the self-control she had to not give in, and when she finally dared to look at her reflection again, the bloodstains were gone. Cordelia's brow furrowed. _Must be the fatigue_. Pushing the incident out of her mind, the red-haired woman picked up the bucket and left the tent. Whilst it was definitely undrinkable, it would be a shame to simply dump the water when her armor needed cleaning.

* * *

Dinner was thankfully a quiet affair.

It was at least a full two hours after sundown when Cordelia dragged herself towards the mess tent, feeling somewhat naked without her armor. Her outfit had finally returned to its usual colors after several hours of maintenance, but it still reeked of that coppery stench she had come to associate with blood. While the breastplate, shoulder guards and other metallic sections were still combat-worthy, the tunic had been ruined beyond repair. Fortunately, she'd managed to scrounge up a few spares from what meager supplies she had on her pegasus. Sully had dropped by once again during her 'laundry session', informing her that her steed had returned to their camp unscathed - praise the gods for that tiny miracle. She made a mental note to check on her pegasus the next day, as well as speak with the quartermaster and obtain some new weapons.

For now, she simply wanted to eat, appearances be damned.

The meal was a simple stew, served by an olive-haired man who gave her a tired smile. Politely returning the gesture, Cordelia thanked the man before settling into the nearest bench and eying her food. The portion was generous, to say the least - her bowl was filled to the brim with assorted vegetables and chunks of meat covered in a rich brown gravy. Better yet, it actually smelt good - not just edible, but _good_. Unable to resist any longer, she eagerly dug into the meal - by the gods, it was still _warm_!

Needless to say, the bowl was quickly emptied. The pegasus knight sighed, setting down her spoon and leaning back in the bench, proper posture be damned. Her eyes wandered around the mess tent - a few of the other Shepherds had trickled in for their meals as well, filling the air with the comfortable buzz of conversation. The olive-haired man hummed a tune as he refilled the stew pot, whilst a burly warrior with blonde hair was busy pouring the contents of his bowl down his throat, boasting about some feat or another to the female beside him. Cordelia recognized the woman as Lady Maribelle of Themis, and briefly wondered what she was doing amongst the Shepherds - the noblewoman must've been thinking along the same lines, scrunching up her nose in disgust as the warrior belched loudly.

The Shepherds were definitely an interesting bunch.

"Pardon me, milady." There was a tired grunt and a metallic clatter as an imposing figure in full plate armor sat across from her. Cordelia swore she could hear the bench creaking with the added weight. "I pray I'm not intruding?"

The pegasus knight felt a small smile creep onto her face. In a land of uncertainty, here was a familiar landmark at last. "It is good to see you again, Frederick."

"Likewise, milady. I only wish the circumstances were better." Frederick's stern expression visibly softened. "My deepest sympathies."

Her smile fled her face as the dots connected, memories threatening to rush to the forefront of her mind. The tent felt claustrophobic, the walls of fabric pressing in on her, making it hard to breathe. She suddenly longed for solitude.

"Milady? Cordelia? Forgive me if my words regarding your fallen knight-sisters were insensitive-"

She shook her head. "...may they give me strength," she replied, struggling to keep her voice steady. On the other side of the table, the brown-haired man frowned as if he wanted to say something else, but in the end settled for a simple nod.

"Anyways, I am merely here as a messenger. I have taken care of the arrangements regarding the care of your pegasus. Regarding your lodgings, a particular Shepherd was… insistent on being your tent-mate. Seeing no harm to it, I relented - your personal belongings have already been moved to her tent. It is second from the back."

He hadn't changed one bit. "Y-you have my gratitude."

Another nod. "Do not worry about your duties as a Shepherd just yet, as well as your responsibilities around camp; I will slot you into the roster as soon as you are settled. Your tent-mate also insisted on waiting for you, and to provide your orientation as well." The great knight rose, dipping his head in a bow of farewell. "I shall trouble you no further. Until we meet again."

"Farewell, Frederick."

She waited until he had left to join the queue at the stew pot before slipping out of the tent.

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool, caressing her face and hair with the gentleness of a lover's hand. On other nights, she would've gladly welcomed its touch, but this time she wanted nothing more than to slap it away. Even the heavens would not leave her in peace.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. It seemed that everywhere she went, there were Shepherds milling about, either individually or in small groups. The camp buzzed with activity despite the time; some Shepherds chatted quietly, exchanging small talk or words of greeting and encouragement, while others inspected and maintained various pieces of equipment, both mundane and magical. The camaraderie amongst them was all too familiar to the red-haired woman, but it just wasn't the same as that of the pegasus knights. Even now, her mind played spot-the-difference, comparing and contrasting the two groups instinctively, and the divergences cut into her anew.

Her observant nature was now a curse rather than a blessing.

The pegasus knight sighed. Her thoughts continued to torment her, much like a bad joke that her knight-sisters continually told back at their barracks, but this time there was no escape. She could not find a distraction, nor summon the strength to direct her mind towards feeling irritation or even anger at Frederick's words - as well-intentioned as they were. Spotting her assigned tent, the red-haired woman quickened her pace, throwing the flap aside as soon as it was within reach and ducking into the tent. Was she destined to feel nothing but pain and loss? She did not know, nor care for the answer, focusing on her bedroll and nothing else. All she wanted was to let the blissful oblivion of sleep claim her and wash away all the pain -

"Cordelia?"

Cordelia froze. The voice, gentle and feminine, simply brought back even more memories from good times long past. Emotions churned in her gut, threatening to overwhelm her, to bring her to her knees and reduce her to nothing more than a sobbing mess - yet she held firm, at least for the moment. Slowly she turned, wanting to delay the inevitable meeting of the concerned, wide-eyed stare of her brown-haired tent-mate.

"...w-well met, Sumia. How… how are you doing?"

Sumia did not say anything as she quickly set aside the book she had been reading, concern etched all over her features. Her response came a few moments later in the form of a tight embrace, pulling the red-haired woman in close as she choked back a sob of her own.

"I heard. I'm so sorry."

And even as Cordelia's arms wound themselves tightly around the other woman, she felt something in her breaking into pieces.

* * *

_A/N 2: No interactions with Lon'qu yet, but don't worry. Cordelia can't possibly avoid him forever. xD I wanted to expand on some of her other initial meetings with other Shepherds, way before her canon C-rank supports with them, since in those everyone seems to know one another. _

_Anyways, **important note:**__I will be unable to write as much as before from mid-September onwards due to me having to fulfill my country's national service obligations (look up Singapore national service if you want to know more). I fully intend to continue and hopefully finish this story, though, but there will most likely not be any updates for the next three weeks or so. I will try to get an update schedule or something up when I have more details. Apologies. x_x _

_Like always, all forms of feedback is welcome, be it reviews or PM!_


	3. 2: Star-Crossed Swords

_A/N 1: Whew, managed to squeeze out this chapter just before my enlistment date. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it! And once again, don't be shy to let me know your thoughts on the fic! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening. **

* * *

**Survivors**

**Chapter Two: Star-Crossed Swords**

* * *

"_What in blazes are you doing, woman?_"

* * *

"Cordelia?"

The pegasus knight in question glanced towards the now-open door. "Yes?"

"Robin wishes to meet with you. Immediately."

Frowning, Cordelia set the whetstone and dulled sword aside, next to the pile of bladed weapons that needed maintenance. In the few days she had been with the Shepherds, she had heard their tactician's name mentioned several times in passing. Prince Chrom had found him not too long ago, on the outskirts of a small town of all places. The man literally had almost nothing - apparently, he was an amnesiac with little more than the knowledge of his name, the clothes on his back and a gift for combat and strategy. Yet he had quickly earned the lord's trust and respect, and most of the other Shepherds had warmed to him as well. Sumia had described him as 'one of those mysterious, brooding types', while Frederick - _Frederick the Wary_ - had expressed 'a growing lack of suspicion' regarding the man. Herself, she was equally suspicious and intrigued, and just a little jealous as well. If Prince Chrom had found _her _instead, who -

"Er, Cordelia?"

"Ah - right." The red-haired woman shook her head, quickly dismissing any romantic fantasies. "Did he mention why, Stahl?"

The olive-haired man shrugged. "No idea. He only said it was important."

"Alright," Cordelia stood and stretched. "Could you inform him I'll finish-"

"Let me take over from here. Best not keep him waiting. And besides," the cavalier shivered, rubbing his hands together, "I'd much prefer the monotony of sharpening blades right now, thank you. Gods, how do Feroxi men survive _barechested_ here?"

The pegasus knight smiled. Ferox's chilly climate had its fair share of critics amongst the Shepherds. "My thanks."

* * *

Although he was the closest thing the Shepherds had to a deputy officer, the tactician's accommodations were not much different from any of theirs. He had taken up residence in one of the fort's spare rooms, which contained nothing more than a bed, a desk, two chairs and a window that offered a clear view of the fort's courtyard. Robin's personal belongings remained in a few bags at the corner of the bed, while the desk was cluttered with papers. The tactician, engrossed in his work, did not look up when she shut the door behind her.

"_Ahem_." Cordelia cleared her throat to announce her presence. Robin jerked in his seat, snapping his head up in surprise; the pegasus knight briefly considered saluting. Technically, he was the ranking officer. Not wanting to confuse him further, she decided against that. "Tactician Robin? You wished to see me?"

"Huh? Ah, right," the man - surprisingly young for a tactician, she noted - nodded, quickly setting his papers aside and withdrawing ink and parchment from a drawer in his desk. Sharp brown eyes examined her from beneath a head of disheveled white hair. "You must be Cordelia. My apologies - this meeting is long overdue. Please be seated."

The pegasus knight glanced uneasily at the offered chair. "...I would prefer to stand."

"As you wish. I assure you, you are not in any sort of trouble. I simply wish to get a better grasp of your capabilities so that I may know how best to deploy you on the battlefield."

"Wouldn't a duel or a sparring session be better suited for such a purpose?" The pegasus knight mentally smacked herself as soon as the words left her tongue. _Great way to make an impression, Cordelia… _"My deepest apologies. I was out of line."

Robin simply chuckled, shaking his head and noting something down on the parchment. Seeing her name at the top of the paper only amplified her unease. "That's quite alright. Speak freely, I insist. To answer your question, there are other variables outside of your combat prowess that I must consider as well - things that cannot be gleaned through a simple duel. Some may think the common soldier is but a mere pawn in the hands of the tacticians and officers, but I disagree."

"I… I understand."

"Let us tarry no longer. Cordelia, will you obey my word on the battlefield?"

"Of course, sir."

"Just Robin will do. Is your participation in this campaign completely voluntary; that you choose to fight not under duress but rather of your own free will?"

"Yes, si - Robin."

"Current and past roles and deployments?"

"Pegasus knight. A brief stint in the Ylissean infantry before my application to the pegasus knights was accepted. Two peacekeeping operations with the pegasus knights, as rearguard." Cordelia hesitated, forcing down the memories as she continued. "Border patrol with my squad, as rearguard."

If Robin was aware of the loss of her entire squad, he did not show it. "Any past disciplinary infractions?"

"None."

"Dominant hand?"

"Right."

"Favored weapon?"

"Lance, but I have had training in both sword and axe."

"Have you trained in the usage of shields?"

"Minimally." She'd have to work on that when she had the time.

"Magical aptitude?"

"...low."

The tactician muttered what vaguely sounded like _more tomes for me _under his breath, adding a few more notes to the parchment. "Have you worked with any of the Shepherds in the past?"

"Sumia and Frederick. Sumia and I were childhood friends and fellow pegasus knights, while Frederick has sought my assistance previously on various matters."

"What about the previous battle, then?"

"I assisted… Oh, gods." The memories came back in a rush, and her eyes widened. Robin's eyebrows rose as she groaned. " I was standing by, observing, and he was about to be overrun... so I intervened. Then those, uh, incidents, occurred..."

"Could you elaborate?"

She sighed. "Before I became... blood-drunk, I had rushed to aid a black-haired Shepherd. He saved me from a mage's attack, although he did knock me from my mount in order to do so. After the battle was over… I did not take too kindly to that."

"You attempted to punch the living daylights out of him, you mean." Robin's tone remained as neutral as ever, and that intimidated her more than a screaming drill sergeant. Cordelia bowed her head, cheeks burning with shame, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I heard parts of the story around the dinner tent."

So it was common knowledge now. "My sincerest apologies. I will accept any punishment that you or Lord Chrom deem necessary for this."

The tactician sighed. "Gods, why does everyone I meet see me as a ruthless taskmaster?" Shaking his head, he scribbled down a final note, before setting the parchment and ink aside and getting to his feet. "Anyways, we're done, but would you kindly walk with me? There are items I need to collect from the armory before heading to the training grounds."

Cordelia's brow furrowed in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Your request for arms has been approved by Frederick," Robin explained. "It would be an ideal time to collect them and to see if they are to your liking. After that, there is someone at the training grounds I would like you to meet."

"You wish for me to mentor someone?"

Robin flashed her an enigmatic smile. "Not exactly."

_Gods, why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

* * *

"Oh, gods."

"Urgh."

Robin glanced back and forth between the two Shepherds, noting the pegasus knight's mortified look and the ashen expression of the black-haired myrmidon. "Ah, so you two have met prior?" He casually asked.

Cordelia resisted the urge to turn around and punch the tactician in the face. All around her, various members of the Shepherds were engaged in various combat drills or simply sparring, the fort's courtyard having become a maelstrom of training activities and sweating bodies. Yet the myrmidon appeared rested and fresh, standing with his arms crossed in the middle of one of the marked sparring rings. Training weapons and equipment of various sorts laid untouched in a pile next to him. Evidently, _someone_ had arranged this beforehand.

"Begone." The myrmidon hissed.

The pegasus knight ground her teeth, pushing down her unhappiness. Ignoring the black-haired man for the moment, she instead turned towards the tactician. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Patience, Cordelia. All will be explained shortly." Robin spoke, approaching the black-haired man. "You have my thanks for your assistance, Lon'qu."

Eying her uneasily for another moment, Lon'qu turned to the tactician. His hand hovered near the hilt of his sword. "Enough flattery. You asked me here for a reason. What is it?"

"Would you assist me in evaluating Cordelia's combat capabilities? I originally spoke with Vaike, but when Frederick asked him to spar with Lord Chrom, he jumped at the chance."

The dour look on the myrmidon's face soured further, if that was even possible. "You wish of me to spar with… _her_?"

"Yes. Is there-"

"Beg pardon, sir," Cordelia interrupted, "but I must ask for an explanation. You mentioned prior that you had no doubts-"

"I do not doubt your skill in mounted or aerial combat, milady." Robin cut in, his tone polite yet firm. "However, I have yet to evaluate your skill in _ground _combat."

So he _did _have doubts, after all. Did he not trust her? Was she not good enough? "Robin, sir -"

"No more protests, Cordelia. My decision is final. Consider this a substitute for Frederick's… uh, physical conditioning sessions?"

Cordelia sighed, shaking her head in resignation. While she had no love for what Frederick termed his 'Fanatical Fitness Hour', sparring with someone - _Lon'qu_, Robin had called him - who most likely held a grudge against her for that brawl would be nothing short of painfully awkward. Turning to the other Shepherd, she forced a neutral expression onto her face, even as he took an uneasy step back. The least she could do was make this as professional as possible. "If that is your wish. Shall we begin?"

"No. We do not 'begin'. You _will _stay away from me," The myrmidon hissed, stepping back again.

"Lon'qu, you said you would not let your phobia interfere…" Robin started. Lon'qu jerked his head to glare at the tactician, and the latter instinctively backpedaled with a tiny, undignified _eep_. "...with your duties…"

"That is irrelevant! Do not speak of that again!"

"Lon'qu," Cordelia tried again, her tongue struggling to wrap itself around the odd syllables of his name. Oh, what she would give for a swift end to this sparring session... "Perhaps we could-"

"Silence, _woman_! I want nothing to do with you!"

Her nerves, already frayed by awkwardness, self-doubt and impatience, finally snapped at his unwarranted insult towards her gender. Crouching slightly, the pegasus knight swiftly plucked a training javelin from the ground, gauging the distance with her eyes as she did so. With a grunt, she hurled the weapon at the myrmidon, who fortunately had the good sense to duck instead of simply staring transfixed at the approaching projectile. Glancing over his shoulder at where the javelin had fallen, the black-haired man spun back to face her, sheer disbelief written all over his features.

"What in blazes are you doing, woman?!"

Cordelia's response was to hurl another javelin at him. With a curse, the myrmidon twisted his body to the side, letting the second projectile pass by with inches to spare. The disbelief on his face had vanished, replaced by anger. "Answer me!"

"Sparring." The red-haired woman grunted, a third javelin poised and ready. "Javelins were intended for ranged combat. If you choose to remain at a distance, then what better weapon is there?"

"Cease this insanity at once! I will not fight you!"

"And why not? Do you not desire revenge for the wounds I inflicted on you prior?" Her voice rose to a shout, laced with anger and desperation. Driven by emotion, she flung the javelin at him, but this time the weapon missed its target by a wide margin. "Why do you refuse to raise your blade against me? Am I not worthy of your time? Is that it?!"

"I am above such petty matters!" Lon'qu snapped. He sharply spun on his heel. "I will listen to the ravings of this madwoman no longer. I'm done here."

"_Face_ _me, you coward_!"

The myrmidon froze mid-step. Slowly, deliberately, he turned his head, glaring at her with one eye. His fingers closed around the hilt of the oaken practice sword hung at his waist.

"If you insist."

* * *

_A/N 2: And here we go again. Ring the bell. _

_I don't intend to limit myself to just Cordelia and Lon'qu's canon supports, and it's q__uite obvious that Lon'qu's C-rank support with the female Avatar inspired a particular section of this chapter. xD There might be other scenes along the same lines in the future (inspired by a support conversation, but with possibly different dialogue and mood/settings), who knows? _

_To all readers, do take note that the next chapter will be delayed. I hope to be able to update at least once every fortnight, though. _


	4. 3: The First Duel

_A/N 1: If there's anyone out there that's still reading or following this story, sorry for the massive delay in updates. Life got in the way, in short, and it took longer than expected for me to transfer what I've written from my notebook into my computer. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

* * *

**Survivors**

**Chapter Three: The First Duel **

* * *

"_Impress me._"

* * *

He was upon her in an instant.

The wooden blade was a brown blur as the myrmidon swung, his target her exposed neck. She hastily brought up her practice lance; a sharp crack echoed through the air when the weapons made contact, less than an arm's length from her throat. Cordelia winced, her arm trembling slightly from the impact, the artificial thunderclap generated by their weapons still ringing in her ears. The practice blade inched closer and closer to her throat with each passing second.

_Think__.__  
_

She could feel the panic growing, the sweat rolling down the side of her face. Forcing herself to concentrate, the pegasus knight racked her mind for her next move. Head-butts were out of the question without a helmet, and a punch might leave her exposed. There had to be something else - wait, yes, a simple kick to the chest. _That _would drive him back, giving her some space to breathe and to position herself at the ideal range for her lance. It was as good a move as any to make. _And_ _no one ever sees that one coming._

Cordelia adjusted her footing, then swung her leg up - and struck nothing but thin air.

"Predictable," she heard him mutter.

The next thing she knew, there was another _crack_ and she was stumbling backwards, her arms flailing wildly as she attempted to prevent herself from falling. A dull ache had begun to spread through her chest, starting from just beneath her left lung, but she could not spare any time to wonder about it. Lon'qu's next attack went wide, a product of sheer luck in the form of an involuntary step back from the pegasus knight. It was a small opening, but an opening nonetheless; Cordelia jabbed her lance forward, putting her weight behind the blow aimed at her opponent's chest. A clean strike was too much to hope for at this point of time - all she needed was to throw him off-balance, if only for a few moments…

But it was not to be.

Faster than her eyes could follow, the black-haired swordsman danced past the point of her lance, effortlessly moving within an arm's reach of her. She blinked, having just noticed his palm resting on her breastplate, before he harshly shoved her back.

This time, the pegasus knight _did _fall.

A smattering of cheers and applause reached her ears, no doubt a sign of appreciation of the myrmidon's skill from the other Shepherds. Someone in the crowd whooped loudly, shortly followed by what sounded like a wolf-whistle. Lon'qu, meanwhile, simply gestured for her to rise. The crowd cheered again.

Cordelia's cheeks burned - from anger or humiliation, she could not tell. While she might've appeared proud to others, she was nonetheless willing to admit defeat. Swallow her pride, eat humble pie, learn from her mistakes and surpass them. She was certainly willing to acknowledge the myrmidon's skill, even call him one of the best warriors she'd fought. On any other day to any other person, she would've conceded.

There was just one problem. The myrmidon wasn't just any other person.

The pegasus knight wordlessly hauled herself to her feet. No sooner had she raised her lance when the myrmidon lunged at her again, practice sword in hand. His weapon descended towards her, a perfect diagonal slash, but she was ready this time. Cordelia twisted her body to the side, the practice weapon missing her cleanly - easy, oh so _easy_. Now he was open. With a bit more force than necessary, she slammed the blunted tip of her lance into his gut, a burst of grim pleasure rushing through her body as his sharp, pained gasp reached her ears. A quick flick of her wrist brought her lance around, the shaft smacking her foe in the chest like an errant child needing discipline. Whilst the tactic would have failed against another knight or armored warrior, her opponent was neither. The pegasus knight smirked as he staggered back, falling to one knee courtesy of her strikes.

"Is that all?" It was her turn to mock him now.

Lon'qu's only response was a small grunt. Sooner than she'd hoped, he was back on his feet, looking none the worse for wear. She forced down the brief flash of irritation, settling back into her at-ready stance, and their duel resumed. With the superior range of her lance, she should have had the advantage, but the myrmidon evidently had learnt how to deal with such foes in the past. Even as they traded blows again and again, she noticed he was working his way closer to her, towards the spot where the length of her weapon became detrimental to its use. A smart move, she had to admit. A warrior who fought with his head as well as his blade - a lethal combination of speed, skill and sound tactical judgment.

Cordelia's world had narrowed to two things - the position of her lance, and the position of her opponent's sword. Everything else had faded into the background, unnecessary and unnoticed. At this point of time, a single distraction, no matter how minor, could prove devastating for either party.

And it came in the form of a loud, prolonged _crack_ - the unmistakable sound of splintering wood.

Both the pegasus knight and the myrmidon froze as their weapons shattered, finally unable to cope with the stresses they were being put through. Cordelia blinked, dumbly staring at the uneven stump of wood that was once a training lance in her hands, her attention briefly taken off her opponent. In hindsight, that was the deciding moment of the duel; she had just begun to look up when she felt her right hand being wrenched towards her back, the remains of her lance falling from her grip. A kick to the back of the knee felled the red-haired woman again, and soon the myrmidon had the remains of his sword at her throat.

Neither party moved. No one spoke.

"I think that's quite enough," Robin stated.

* * *

"Stupid myrmidon..."

Sumia glanced up from her dinner, just in time to see Cordelia all but slam her plate down onto the opposite side of the table. The red-haired pegasus knight ignored her friend as she sat, muttering to herself all the while.

"I had him. Gods, I _had _him there..."

"Cordelia? Are you well?" Sumia gulped, the sight of her friend repeatedly jabbing her meal with her fork filling her with trepidation. She summoned the courage to gently nudge her friend in the shoulder, just as Cordelia brought her fork down again. Both women winced at the resulting _clang _of metal colliding against porcelain. "Something the matter?"

The red-haired woman sighed, eyes dropping to her plate. "I lost. Of all people, it had to be him. That was utterly humilia-"

"That was _amazing_!"

Cordelia's head shot up faster than a bolt of lightning from a tome. "Sumia," she snapped, a little harsher than intended, "I lost that duel, if you noticed."

"You have no idea what you've achieved, do you, Cordelia?" The other pegasus knight gushed, apparently caught up in whatever discovery she'd made. Her enthusiasm was infectious; Cordelia found her irritation slowly giving way to curiousity.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"...then again, those standards are probably normal for you... I mean, you're always aiming for perfection..."

"Sumia!"

"O-oh! Right! I was rambling there..." Chuckling nervously, Cordelia's friend nonetheless returned to the conversation at hand. "Well, how much do you know about the members of the Shepherds?"

"...names and faces, that's about it. At least for the Ylisseans."

"I guessed as much. That's okay though. Anyways, the man you were battling today? He's one of the newer Shepherds as well."

"I wonder where Lord Chrom found a man like him," Cordelia muttered.

"Regna Ferox. Apparently, he was a former champion of one of the khans'. He doesn't look one bit like a Feroxi though."

"He doesn't fight like one - at least, not completely. Most Feroxi warriors emphasize brute force. He focuses more on speed and positioning."

"Even his name's not one you'd expect a Feroxi to have. Lon'qu." Sumia frowned, her tongue struggling to wrap itself around the syllables. "There's not much I can tell you about his background - he remains pretty tight-lipped on that."

"What about his swordplay then?"

"Ooh, don't remind me..." The brown-haired pegasus knight groaned, looking as if she wanted to hide her face in her bowl of stew. "He's highly skilled - you probably found that out firsthand, though. In terms of raw skill, he could even be considered the best among the Shepherds. The first time we sparred, I didn't last a full minute. Even Frederick has problems matching him when they spar."

"Perfect," Cordelia sighed. The option of asking the great knight for advice had just vanished before her eyes. This was one opponent she was going to have to figure out on her own. "How am I supposed to best him, then..."

"I doubt he'll agree to duel with you again, Cordelia," Sumia paused to take a bite out of her meal, then continued. "Outside of battles, he tends to avoid contact any and all forms of contact with women."

"...what?" That had to be the most ridiculous thing she'd heard the entire day.

"Apparently, he has a fear of women. It doesn't seem to affect him in combat, but..." Sumia huffed. "I asked him _nicely _if he wanted a flower fortune reading, and he turned tail and ran as if he'd seen a ghost! The nerve of him!"

Cordelia could only sigh again, slowly tuning out her friend's complaints. She was nowhere closer to figuring out the mystery that was the myrmidon Lon'qu, and she did not know what to do next.

A small part of her wondered _why_ she was bothering with him, anyway.

* * *

The next day, the war with the Plegians finally caught up with the Shepherds, and all thoughts of Lon'qu were set aside.

* * *

_A/N 2: The next update will hopefully be much sooner. I'm dedicating NaNo to this, so hopefully that'll be enough motivation. Thank you very much for reading this, no matter if you've just started or been following it from the start! :)_


	5. 4: Knights and Dragons

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Just a quick heads-up, this one is a lot more combat-focused than the previous ones._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening. **

* * *

**Survivors**

**Chapter Four: Knights and Dragons**

* * *

"_Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use_ hers…"

* * *

"Any questions about your mission?"

Cordelia shook her head, adjusting the straps of her armor and securing her utility pouch to the back of her waist. Her pegasus, already saddled and equipped for the task ahead, nibbled curiously at what appeared to be a tuft of dried grass. The animal had adapted fairly well to the new environment, the arid Plegian desert a far cry from the chilly lands of Ferox. The same could not be said for its rider, however.

"Okay. One more time - the objective here is reconnaissance. Keep an eye for enemy troops or emplacements. Note their types, strengths, any special features or particular behaviors. Even if you see targets of opportunity, _do not engage_. Avoid combat unless absolutely necessary. The rest of the Shepherds will be too far away to come to your aid in time."

Robin's briefing might've been dull to some, but the pegasus knight welcomed it with open arms. It gave her something else to focus on besides the sweltering heat, and how she felt as if she were being spit-roasted in her armor. She'd have to acclimatize, and quickly.

"According to the maps, there should be a few villages up ahead as well. See if you can observe anything from the air about them. Hopefully, they aren't aligned with these... Grimleal folk."

"Understood." Satisfied with her preparations, Cordelia retrieved a small water canteen, twisted off the cap and drank. _Only half_, as her instructors used to say. _Hydration. _Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the pegasus knight replaced the half-empty canteen in its strap on the side of the saddle, then mounted her steed in one practiced motion.

"If that is all, I shall be off now."

"No recklessness, Cordelia. Return safely."

The pegasus was already in the air.

* * *

It felt good to be out flying once again.

Cordelia let out a small contented sigh, basking in the familiar feeling of the wind in her face. Flying - an experience that was either terrifying or thrilling to most - was simply another part of her, as natural as breathing or sleeping. She was a pegasus knight; they were expected to be just as home in the air as they were on the ground. They were the eyes in the sky, the ever-vigilant watchers, the fearsome warriors that brought death from above. A lone pegasus knight was not much of a raider, but could still be an effective scout.

And Cordelia was one of the best.

The miles swept by beneath the pegasus, its rider setting a brisk pace. It almost felt as if she was flying over an endless ocean, albeit one made of sand. Cordelia scanned the desert as she flew, directing her pegasus with light taps of her knees and minute shifts of her weight. A few trees here, an odd-looking sand dune there; the sands were devoid of any signs of life. Little wonder why Plegia was hell-bent on conquering Ylisse, aside from the usual cries of 'death to the Exalt'.

A dark blotch in the distance caught her attention. Pulling on the reins, the red-haired woman brought her pegasus to a halt, the rhythmic beats of its wings as it hovered in the air filling her ears. She extracted a small cylindrical device from her pouch, carefully examining it before bringing it to her right eye - just like how Robin demonstrated when he'd handed it to her prior to the briefing. There appeared to be some sort of special glass inside the object, as ordinary glass panes did not amplify distant sights like it. Regardless of how it worked, she was grateful it did; she would not need to fly as close as she would have without the aid of the 'spyglass'.

Cordelia frowned. There was no mistaking the tents on the edge of that distant oasis. About a score of them, maybe more. The sight that truly disturbed her, however, was the emblem of Plegia emblazoned on each - if the purple and gold wasn't an obvious giveaway. She'd found the enemy.

Her usually-disciplined pegasus snorted, _loudly_. The pegasus knight glared down at her mount, words of reprimand already forming on her lips, when the winged horse shifted. She bit back a curse, fumbling for the reins to prevent herself from falling. It was then that an arrow whizzed by her face, missing her head by a few inches. Inches that her mount had just moved.

Now the pegasus knight cursed. Her training taking over, she pulled sharply on the reins, directing her pegasus _toward _the source of the arrow. Attempting to flee would only expose her back to her enemy, and that had been the downfall of several members of her squad. Cordelia readied her lance, quickly locating her foe - a lone archer, the purple Plegian garb sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the desert sands. A second arrow went wide, the panic creeping into the archer. She grinned.

"Out of my sight!"

The light leather armor beneath the archer's robes might as well not have existed, for all the protection it provided against Cordelia's attack. There was no resistance as the lance sunk into her target's chest, the point emerging from the other side in a spray of red. She tore the lance free and the archer fell with a bloodcurdling scream that echoed across the plains. Cordelia winced at the sound - that would certainly attract a lot of attention.

_So much for avoiding combat... Can't I do anything right? _

Hastily flicking the blood off her lance, the red-haired woman wheeled her pegasus around and began heading back the way she came. Staying to fight against the Plegians alone would be nothing short of suicide, and the Shepherds needed to know about the information she'd gathered - even if it wasn't as much as she'd liked.

Most importantly, they needed to know that a fight was inevitable.

* * *

Ten minutes.

That was all the time Robin said he could spare her before she would be sent back out again. He looked almost apologetic as he began to explain the importance of aerial support to his tactics, but she waved his words away. She would not be a burden to the Shepherds.

_No rest for the weary. _

Cordelia downed the remaining water in her canteen, the lukewarm liquid soothing her parched throat ever so slightly. Placing the empty vessel aside, she moved to check the equipment strapped to her pegasus, ensuring that everything she needed was present and secured properly in their appropriate places. Javelins, vulneraries, a spare weapon for emergencies; good, everything was in place. To the untrained eye, the pegasus knight was treating her mount more like a pack mule rather than a steed of war, loading everything imaginable onto it. In reality, she was struggling to find the perfect balance between 'too much equipment' and 'not enough'. Out on the battlefield, unnecessary equipment meant unnecessary weight, which would slow her down and tire her mount faster. On the contrary, not having a certain piece of equipment out in the field could be the difference between life and death. It was a puzzle whose equation and variables changed with every battle, and one she had to pray she got right every time.

Someone called her name. Glancing up, she spotted a familiar brown-haired figure atop another pegasus. "Robin wants you down the middle!" Sumia gestured with her lance. "Be careful!"

"On my way!" Cordelia's mount took to the air as soon as its rider leapt atop it, swiftly heading towards the fray. The sandy plains beneath her were now swarming with Plegian forces - warriors, mages, archers, even the occasional wyvern rider. A battlegroup no doubt, but not an entire horde, gods be praised. Still, there was enough of them to be trouble.

A glint of dark blue in the midst of a circle of purple caught her attention. She descended, eyes wary for any spells or arrows, and the colors soon coalesced into shapes. Frederick, a grim expression on his face, hurled a throwing axe at a charging foe whilst drawing a sword with his free hand. To say that he was in a tight spot would have been a gross understatement of the situation; outnumbered nine to one, surely even the great knight would fall beneath the sheer force of numbers.

A trio of Plegians moved to engage the lone Shepherd, fencing him in and keeping him pinned down with their lances. The remaining soldiers split into pairs, clearly intending to strike from the flanks. Their admittedly-sound strategy came undone when the pegasus knight fell upon the group attacking from the rear, impaling one soldier with her lance and crushing the other beneath the hooves of her pegasus. Distracted by the sudden loss of two of their comrades, the group on the left became easy marks for Frederick's blade. The survivors wisely retreated and regrouped.

More Plegians soldiers came into view, closing in on the two knights. Arrows flew overhead, forcing her to direct her pegasus closer to the ground. The beast's hooves scrambled to find purchase on the uneven sands even as the Plegians unleashed another barrage of projectiles. Frederick leapt to her defence, his plate armor an impervious wall of steel, brushing the arrows off like droplets of rain.

The same could not be said of the wind and thunder spells that slammed into his chest.

The great knight reeled back, gasping. Cordelia gritted her teeth and reached for the stack of javelins she'd brought with her. _This is bad._

"Enter the Vaike!"

Vaike - the blonde, muscular man she'd seen several times around camp - barreled into the Plegians, his axe swinging wildly. Behind him, a bespectacled woman in the robes of a mage shook her head in disapproval, then flipped open the tome in her hand. An explosion rocked the far side of the Plegian line, throwing bodies into the air with a violent burst of wind energy. The woman glanced to her side, nodding approval at a male mage young enough to be her son, before casting her own spell; a second explosion decimated the line in a great plume of flame.

It was as if a switch had been triggered; the area was now teeming with Shepherds, all engaging - or moving to engage - the Plegians in combat. Weapons clashed and spells flew as warcries filled the air, the chaos of battle quickly spreading through the area. Cordelia eventually found herself dragging Vaike back from the thickest part of the fighting - no mere feat, considering that the man was struggling mightily against her.

"It's nothing ol' Teach can't handle!" He protested. "Just a scratch!"

"If I can see bone, that is most definitely not a _scratch_!" The pegasus knight snarled, dumping the overzealous fighter next to the nearest healer, who turned out to be Lady Maribelle. Cordelia prayed she had a stronger stomach than Lady Lissa. "Take care of him!"

"I can still -"

"Be selfish for once and look after yourself!" She screamed. Before either Shepherd could question her further, the red-haired woman spun her pegasus around and dove back into the fray, forcing her mind away from thoughts of her fallen squadmates.

* * *

Vaike was not the only Shepherd that needed saving.

Cordelia wiped the sweat away with a hand, guiding her pegasus down towards the next group of Shepherds. She immediately recognized Lon'qu standing guard; a small part of her cursed her luck. Behind him, an older swordsman lay on the ground, bloodstained hands pressed to his lower left leg. The crude bandages tied there were already soaked in blood.

"What happened here?" She called, attracting the attention of the duo.

"Sneak attack. He came to my aid," the myrmidon explained, gesturing to the wounded man. "Get him to the healers."

"Gregor is fine..." The man spoke through gritted teeth as her pegasus landed. "No worry about Gregor." His eyes widened and he raised a hand, pointing to something over her shoulder. Cordelia turned to look, just in time to see a small girl with light green hair running after something.

"...help girl!" Gregor rapsed.

Against her better judgment, Cordelia dismounted and ran after the girl. She was just about to call out to her when the girl abruptly stopped, falling to her knees and digging frantically in the sand with her bare hands, as if she were looking for something. The pegasus knight could only stare. Did this girl have no common sense, running about a battlefield as if it were a playground?

"...aha!"

"You there!" Cordelia shouted. The girl jumped and spun around. "Are you crazy?! Do you know where you are?!"

"I-"

A monstrous shadow fell over the girl; she glanced up at the source and screamed. The wyvern lunged towards her just as Cordelia's lance embedded itself in the beast's neck, the tip piercing the soft, unprotected tissue. Its roar morphed into a shriek of pain, and the pegasus knight took the chance to seize the girl by her arm.

"Wha-"

"Just run!"

Behind them, the wyvern roared again. Apparently, the blow wasn't as severe as she'd hoped it would be, for the unmistakable sound of flapping wings soon filled her ears. Cordelia gritted her teeth, her lungs already starting to ache. On foot, facing a wyvern and its rider (for finding a wild wyvern on the battlefield was next to impossible) would be an uphill battle, but facing one on foot _and_ unarmed was nothing short of suicide. She'd take the advice her instructors once gave a recruit who asked how dismounted pegasus knights were supposed to battle other aerial targets.

_Don't_.

If she could get back to the others; if she could get back to her pegasus - and her weapons - there was a chance. A small one, but there would be a chance...

A group of Plegian foot soldiers appeared seemingly out of thin air, barring the path ahead. The pegasus knight swore, barely managing to stop in her tracks lest she impale herself upon one of their blades. Spinning to her left (the girl squeaked with the movement), she was about to resume running when a second group of Plegians came into sight, cutting off that route as well. Cordelia glanced over her shoulder; the wyvern and its rider hovered menacingly just out of reach, effectively blocking off her remaining escape routes with its maneuverability and bulk. In the distance, Lon'qu drew his sword, but in between protecting Gregor and dealing with the Plegian rearguard, he would not reach them in time. He seemed to realize that fact, his bladework becoming more and more frenetic, but it made little difference in the long run.

They were trapped.

"Get behind me, quick," the pegasus knight whispered to the girl, eyes darting left and right. Perhaps she could seize a weapon from a Plegian?

"Uh, how about no?"

Cordelia whipped her head around to face the girl. "What are you-"

With a toothy smile, the girl stepped in front of the pegasus knight. She shook the sand from her hands, revealing what appeared to be a perfectly-rounded, multicolored pebble clutched tightly in her grasp.

"Don't worry. I got this."

A brilliant flash of light, brighter than the sun itself, filled the area. Cordelia winced and shielded her eyes with her hands, wondering if now was the time when an arrow or spell would end her life. There was an earth-shattering roar and a sudden blast of wind; the pegasus knight risked opening her eyes a crack - and gaped at the sight before her.

"_You like dragons_?!" The green-haired girl had vanished, and in her place was a draconic creature she had only seen in tomes prior. Golden scales glittering in the late afternoon sunlight, the creature unleashed what appeared to be a blue ball of fire from its mouth, scattering the Plegians in its path. The remainders quickly fled when a second fireball slammed into the wyvern, ripping off its entire right wing and throwing the rider from his seat. Neither rose again.

"_Oh yeah!_" The manakete girl, for there was no doubt what she was now, cheered. In a flash, she had reverted back to her human-like form, and turned to give the pegasus knight a pair of thumbs-ups. Her smile widened. "Nowi _rules_!"

Cordelia sighed, glancing past her and out over the battlefield. The last of the Plegians were fleeing for their lives, no doubt frightened spitless by the sight of a manakete amongst the Shepherds. Satisfied that there were no immediate threats, she began trudging back towards her pegasus, the manakete by her side. Chrom's militia had begun securing the area - there was still the matter of the neighbouring villages, and she had a feeling that the lord would want to check in on them soon. Meanwhile, all _she _wanted to do was drop Gregor and Nowi off at the healer's tent, and collapse back into her bedroll.

Fighting alongside the Shepherds was both physically demanding and emotionally draining.


End file.
